otra realidad
by ilovedmybody
Summary: hay veces que los sueños pueden ser muy raros


**Saga : Otra realidad 2**

 **Esta serie de cortas historias estar escrita en otras parejas de anime y manga que tendrán el mismo sueño pero distintos personajes y situaciones un tanto diferente .**

 **Ningún personaje nos pertenece a mi amiga y ami solo se nos hizo divertido y bizarro escribir en esta situación a los personajes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a su creador y dueño del manga.**

Jellal estaba acostado , en su magnífica cama la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana esparciendo rayos de luz por el oscuro cuarto de este Jellal estaba cubierto con una ,sabana negra que solo cubría su cintura, Jellal sabia que le faltaba algo y ese algo era su sexy chico pelirrojo Er , su pequeño pelirrojo y orgullosos chico no estaba ahí junto a el para que le diera su besito de buenos dias , Jellal se incorporo de la cama quedando desnudo y sentado en el borde esta estaba apunto de ponerse de pie cuando vio a su pequeño Er entrar a su dormitorio este le sonrió y con paso lento llego a el sentándose en su regazo Jellal sonrió le beso la mandíbula Er sonrió igual y abrazo a su novio después de eso Er lo beso en los labios rudo y rápido su lengua violaba la Jellal y ambos estaban tan perdidos en sus bocas que este giro al pequeño Er estando arriba de el y lo siguió besando Jellal alzo la playera de Er y beso sus pezones rosaditos estaba exitado, Jellal desnudo a su Er y este se dejo , una ves desnudo Jellal prosiguió a besar a su chico lo saboreo todo de pies a cabeza pero justo cuando iba a darle placer Er se levanto y giro a su chico de pelo azul, le pequeño pelirrojo se giro y se monto en Jellal besándose sus lenguas peleaban sin cansarse , Er bajo y beso el amplio pecho de Jellal y este gimió de placer, él pelirrojo bajo su boca a sus pezones, a su ombligo asta bajar a su gran pene Jellal miraba embobado la escena y exitado el chico se metido el pene de Jellal a su boca saboreándolo Jellal gimió el, pequeño se siguió mamando el pene de su hombre entraba y salia su pene estaba grande y grueso besaba la punta saboreando su présemen y después lambia su tronco Jellal estaba al máximo estaba apunto de correr pero se detuvo miro a su novio y este se coloco enzima de el

-estas lubricado

A lo que el pequeño solo respondió con su cabeza que si

Jellal se coloco en la entra de su chico y poco a poco se introdujo en el , estaba muy estrecho pero era muy placentero Jellal se introducía poco a poco mientras Er gemía de dolor\placer , una vez adentro Jellal no se contuvo y embistió duro y rápido a su Er , el pequeño pelirrojo cabalgaba con fuerza a su novio las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas el placer se aproximaba Jellal tocaba el pene de Er , ambos gemían de placer y sin mas el clímax se avecinaba .

Jellal estaba apuntó de correrse. No sin antes, Er se corriera y sin mas Er se corrió salpicando semen de el, en el pecho de Jellal , Segundos después Jellal llenaba el ano de semen de su pelirrojo uno,dos tres chorros espesos de semen caliente .

Jellal y Er se mantenían abrazados uno con el otro el pequeño arriba de el , y dándole tiernos besitos en el hombro .

Jellal se relajo y cerro los ojos .

...

-Jellal, amor Jellal despierta

Erza se encontraba despertando a su novio, el aroma del café le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo dia y este abrió los ojos mirando a su mujer Jellal sonrió , erza lo beso de piquito, sonriéndole

Erza: Jellal ya despierta iremos ala junto de la empresa y después con mis padres y al compromiso de mi primo Gray

Jellal: lo se amor pero quiero abrazarte puedo

Erza complació a su novio y lo abrazo

Mientras abrazaba a Erza este recordó ese sueño estupido , el amaba a Erza es una chica no es que fuera homofóbico nada de eso solo que fue raro hacer el amor y para colmo su chica fuera chico

Jaja se, rio Jellal para sus adentros beso a Erza y se incorporo de la cama le echo una última mirada antes de que su mujer se fuera a la cosina ..y se quedó con ese pensamiento

"solo fue un sueño raro es todo"

Después de todo el maldito lo disfruto y le gusto Erza en versión masculina .

 **A mi amiga y ami se nos ocurrió esto asi que por que no .**

 **Esta historia es solo ficción , disculpes falla o errores ortográficos...**

 **Su opinión es importante opinen .**


End file.
